Happy Bday
by InuyashaLover4eva
Summary: Kagomes daughter Nikki never knew her father, she always wanted to kno who he was but Kagome never talked about him. But on her 10th B-day Sota pushed her down the well, will she meet her father? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Nikki were on there way to Nikki's grandmother's house. Today was Nikki's tenth birthday and there was going to be a celebration at her grandmother's house. Nikki had long raven hair and was about five and a half feet tall, she looked like a normal Japanese teenager, accept for her eyes. She had beautiful golden eyes. She looked up at her mother and asked, "Mom will I get a computer like a wanted?"  
Her mother laughed at her daughter. "You will just have to wait"  
"Feh."  
Her mother laughed once again and whispered; "Just like her father"  
Nikki had her father's sense of hearing but didn't have his ears. 'Mom never talks about my father.' "What did you say Mom?"  
"Oh nothing" 'She has his sense of hearing but not his kiwaii ears.'  
  
_**oOoOoOo Later On oOoOoOo**  
_  
"Yes!" exclaimed Nikki as she danced around in the wrapping paper shreds happy that she got the computer she wanted. "Arigato Mom!"  
Her mother laughed, "Your welcome dear" She started to pick up the trash that was scattered on the floor.  
Nikki's uncle came up to her and whispered, "Meet me outside in ten minuets, don't tell your mom ok?"  
Nikki nodded with a puzzled look, but it was quickly gone when she tried to hook her computer up.  
  
_**oOoOoOo 10min Later oOoOoOo**_  
  
Sota was pacing outside trying not to have second thoughts about his future actions.  
"Uncle Sota!" Exclaimed Nikki as she ran up. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
Sota sighed, "Nikki have you ever wondered about your father?"  
The smile that was on Nikki's face quickly left, "Yes, Mom barely even mentions him and when I ask about him she just says to forget about it. But how can I forget about my own father?"  
"Well you see Nikki your father is a half demon."  
"A half demon, but there is no such thing as demons."  
"Well now there isn't but in the past there is."  
"So are you saying that my father is from the past?"  
"Well yes."  
"I'm confused"  
"Just follow me." Sota walked inside the dusty well house with Nikki right behind him. "Down there." Sota pointed down the well "Is the way to the past."  
"What?" Nikki looked down the well. "Ok this is some kind of joke isn't it?"  
"It's no joke. That well is a portal to the past where your father lives. Just jump down"  
"And break my neck? No thanks."  
Sota sighed, "Your going to thank me for this one day" he then got behind Nikki and pushed her. She tumbled forward into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

She screamed and put her hands in front of her ready to hit the bottom of the well, but never did; instead she landed gracefully, "Sota help me out of the stupid well!" There was no answer, "Sota I know your there!" Still no answer. She then climbed up the well to see something she did not expect. The shrine was gone, and there was no sign of Sota. She got up and walked around the well she then saw a rather handsome boy. He had short brown hair pulled back in a tiny pony tail. He was sitting Indian style mediating. Nikki then stepped on a twig causing it to snap. The handsome boy jumped and swung his staff at Nikki who screamed. The boy stopped swinging when he saw how beautiful Nikki was.  
"What are you doing? You scared the wits out of me!"  
"Sorry miss, I thought you were a demon. But I see that you are just a beautiful human girl."  
Nikki blushed at what he said, "Um, where is the shrine?"  
"Shrine? There's no shrine here miss, where did you come from?"  
"I came through the well. My uncle pushed me down saying that it was a portal to a different time."  
"Wait, you came through the well?"  
"Yes."  
Then the boy grabbed her arm, "Come with me!" he then dragged her to a hut. 'I remember mom and dad telling me about a girl who once came through the well and freed Inuyasha.  
"Mom! Dad!"  
Then a woman with brown hair and a man with black hair stepped out of the hut.  
"What is it Sukotto?" asked the man.  
"I was at the well and then this girl climbed out of the well, she says that her uncle said that the well was a portal, I remember you telling me about Kagome coming through the well and freeing Inuyasha"  
"Wait, did you say Kagome?" asked Nikki  
"Yes Kagome Higurashi was her name" said the man.  
"That's my mom, I'm Nikki Higurashi." Just then the woman noticed Nikki's golden eyes, she whispered into her husband's ear, "Miroku, did Inuyasha and Kagome ever, well express there love to each other?"  
Miroku whispered back, "I don't think so, but she dose look like Kagome and has Inuyasha's eyes."  
"I have a question, who is this In-u-yasha person you're talking about? Is that my father?"  
"We don't know for sure, but maybe." Said Miroku  
Nikki's eyes widened, "I have always wanted to meet my father but my mom hardly ever talked about him. What is this Inuyasha like?"

"Let's go inside and we will tell you the whole story." Said Sango, they all sat in a small circle. Miroku and Sango told Nikki about Kagome coming through the well and freeing Inuyasha, about her breaking it, and about Naraku. Then they told her that Inuyasha was a half demon and if he was her father that she would be one-forth demon.  
Nikki muttered "That explains a lot" she thought she only said it to herself but when she looked up the three were all looking at her wondering what she was talking about. Nikki sighed, "About every three months my ears go away and pop up on my head like dog ears."  
"So that must mean that Inuyasha is your father." Said Miroku.  
"Can I meet him?" asked Nikki  
"He should be back sometime tonight; you're welcome to stay if you like"  
"Thanks I will"


	3. Chapter 3

**Skittles- Oops I forgot to put my disclaimer on the 1st two chapters so here it is.  
**  
Disclaimer- I was going to own Inuyasha but the people on the other line didn't hear me right, instead of me asking for Inuyasha they thought I asked for 'Lotza Casha' so instead I got lots of money! Hey but I do own Nikki and Sukotto!  
  
**Skittles- Ok I have no clue how long this FF will be so yea don't ask me.**  
  
_Last Time- "So that must mean that Inuyasha is your father." Said Miroku.  
"Can I meet him?" asked Nikki  
"He should be back sometime tonight; you're welcome to stay if you like"  
"Thanks I will"_  
  
_**oOoOoOo Later in Kagome's Time oOoOoOo**_  
  
"Nikki! Its time to go, where is she?" asked Kagome as she walked around the shrine. Then she saw Sota at the god tree. "Hey Sota have you seen Nikki?"  
Sota gulped, "Ahh... Nope. I haven't seen her. Nope... Kagome could tell that her little brother was lying.  
"Sota tell me now..." she gave Sota a life treating look.  
"Ok. I'll tell you" Sota then told Kagome about pushing Nikki through the well.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Everyone in Tokyo could hear her. "Sota! What made you think that you had the right to do that?!"  
"She has every right of knowing who her father is! She is always wondering who he is! You're not being fair by keeping him away from her! Dose Inuyasha even know that he has a daughter?"  
Kagome stood there and looked at Sota, then looked down. "No he doesn't know, I didn't even know till a few months after I stopped going to Inuyasha's time. I was going to eventually tell her about Inuyasha but I wanted to wait."  
Sota looked at his sister, "Kagome you may have wanted to wait, but Nikki couldn't. So what are you going to do?"  
Kagome sighed, "I'm going to go and take Nikki back, after she meets Inuyasha." Kagome went and gather some things, she decided to be nice and get some ramen for Inuyasha. It had been 10 years since she last when through the well, she wondered if anyone changed. Was Miroku still his perverted self? Was Sango still a tough demon slayer but a good friend? Was Shippo still an innocent boy who was scared all the time and came running to her when he was hurt? And was Inuyasha still his selfish arrogant self but still had a sweet side? After asking herself all these questions she was ready to go, she put some ramen and the cooker in her bag and left the house, she told Sota to tell Mom where and why she was going. She walked up to the well, she remembered all the times she went down the well and jumped in.  
  
_**oOoOoOo Other Side oOoOoOo**_

Miroku, Sango, Nikki, and Sukotto were all sitting around the fire eating some soup. It was now dark outside, there was then a light from outside. Nikki saw it, she thought the thing was a tiger or a lion; she had a worried look on her face. Sango then saw Nikki's worried expression, "Don't be scared that's just Kirara" Nikki remembered Sango telling her about Kirara and was at ease. Kirara transformed back into the small kitty and walked inside.  
"Awe! She's so kiwaii!" Kirara walked up to Nikki and sniffed her, she smelt like Kagome and Inuyasha so Kirara new that this girl wouldn't hurt her, Kirara jumped into Nikki's lap and curled up into a little ball, Nikki petted the fire cat till it fell asleep. "When will Inuyasha get here?" 

"He usually shows up shortly after Kirara shows up" said Miroku.  
Then there was a noise outside. "That may be him now." The person came up to the door flap and moved it aside. Nikki looked up to see her dad, but...  
  
**Skittles- Haha! Total Cliffy! I'm so mean!**


	4. Chapter 4

Skittles- Hey everyone! Well after reading some of my reviews I decided to reply to the questions  
1.) I couldn't spell if my life depended on it!  
2.) Ok Kagome stopped going to Inuyasha's time when she was 17 so she is now 27  
3.) Ha-ha, when I said she brought a cooker with her I mean that little pot thing that you can boil water with, not like a stove or something like that Ha-ha  
4.) Ok someone said that Nikki seemed smart for being a ten year old, well I guess I should tell yah the truth, at first I had it were she was going to be fifteen when Sota pushed her down the well, then later I decided to make her ten.  
5.) Sorry I know that the chapters aren't that long but I hardly have time so I just post the parts I have done so people don't think that I have abandoned my fan fiction.  
6.) This chapter answers your guess on who is at the door.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha- no you don't!  
Skittles- yes I do!  
Inuyasha- no one owns me!  
Skittles- points machine gun at him, smirks evilly  
Inuyasha- gulp I mean no one but you owns me. Hehehe...  
Skittles- I thought so**  
  
_Last time:   
"He usually shows up shortly after Kirara shows up" said Miroku.  
Then there was a noise outside. "That may be him now." The person came up to the door flap and moved it aside. Nikki looked up to see her dad, but..._  
  
Nikki looked up to see her dad but saw.  
"Mom?" asked Nikki  
"Nikki there you are you had me worried" said Kagome in a relived tone.  
"Kagome-chan..."   
Kagome looked up at the person who was talking..."Sango-chan..." The two friends ran into each others arms and hugged each other tightly. "Oh Sango I have missed you so much."  
"And I have missed you Kagome" Finally they broke the hug. Kagome smiled and then saw Miroku, without even thinking she hugged him too. He was surprised but hugged back, "It's nice to have you back Kagome." They then broke the hug. Kagome thought something wasn't right then she realized what it was.  
"Since when were you not a perverted monk Miroku?"  
Miroku smiled about to answer her question but Sango beet him to it, "Since we got married, and had Sukotto our son." Sukotto stepped out from behind Miroku.  
"Hi, I'm Sukotto" he smiled  
"I'm Kagome." She smiled back. She then looked at Miroku and Sango, "When did you two get married?"   
This time Miroku answered, "We married three months after you left then about a year later we had Sukotto." Kagome nodded. Miroku had a question he has wanted to ask Kagome for ten years but never had the chance till now; he decided he would ask when the children weren't around. "Hey Sukotto, how bout you go show Nikki around the village please, but don't leave the village."  
"Ok Dad." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the hut.  
"Now that there gone, Kagome I have a question, why did you stop coming here? Everytime we asked Inuyasha he would just say it was none of our business and would run off."  
Kagome looked down she had always wanted to forget about what happened, but it was her friends right to know what happened, so she told the story. It was like reliving an awful experience.  
  
_oOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOo   
  
A few weeks ago they completed the shikon jewel and used it to wish that all the ones Naraku killed were back alive. When they made the wish the jewel returned into Kagome's Body.  
The sun seeped through the window of the hut onto Kagome's face; she was too tired to get up. Last night she and Inuyasha admitted there feelings to each other and expressed there love. Kagome smiled happy knowing that Inuyasha chose her instead of Kikyo. She decided it was time to get up, she sat up the blanket that was on her fell the wind chilled her naked body, she grabbed her bag and quickly got into her school uniform. She walked outside brushing her hair expecting to see Inuyasha in the tree. She was surprised to see only a small squirrel where Inuyasha usually sat. Then Kagome felt the presence of someone, Kikyo. Kagome's heart broke into millions of pieces; would Inuyasha really go to Kikyo after last nights events?  
Kagome grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and went in the direction of Kikyo's presence. When her presence was really close Kagome walked and hid behind a tree watching the two.  
They were hugging each other for the longest time. Then Inuyasha spoke, "Kikyo I love you." _

_That's all Kagome heard, her heart sank low into her stomach, Inuyasha betrayed her. Last night was all, a lie. Hot streams of tears went down her face. There was no reason for her to stay anymore. Inuyasha has Kikyo; Kagome was just getting in the way of the two. She ran to the well, she was going to say by to everyone but knew that Inuyasha smelt her and would try to stop her so she didn't. She got to the well; she was just about to jump in when a voice was heard behind her.   
"Kagome where are you going?" asked the hanyou.  
Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression, "I'm going home and never coming back! You betrayed me Inuyasha! I never want to see you ever again!" She was then gone into the depths of the well.  
Inuyasha was about to follow her when something she said rang throughout his mind. 'I never want to see you ever again!' Those words replayed over and over again in his mind. So he decided not to follow her, to forget about her.  
  
oOoOoOo End Flashback oOoOoOo  
  
_(Skittles- hmm... should I stop this chapter here? Nah! I'm not going to be mean now)  
  
After telling the two what happened Kagome had to wipe away the tears. Kagome never told anyone what happened, until now. Sango not knowing what to say walked over to Kagome and gave her a reassuring hug.  
"I'm sorry Kagome I had no idea." Said Miroku feeling really bad about asking her the question.  
Kagome sniffed, "It's ok Miroku, you didn't know. The thing is that, I don't know what's going to happen when I see Inuyasha again. I know he will be surprised."  
"Why?" asked Miroku and Sango.   
"He doesn't know that he has a daughter, I didn't ever know until a few months after the whole incident."  
"Well he will be surprised then."  
"Kagome, if this makes you feel any better, we haven't seen or heard of Kikyo in a long time. But Inuyasha never talks to us anymore so we haven't heard a lot from him at all."  
Kagome just nodded, she then got up and went outside, it was now really dark out. She saw Nikki and Sukotto walking down the road back to the hut. Truthfully Kagome had never wanted to stop seeing Inuyasha; there were nights where she would cry herself to sleep knowing that she will never see him again. But now she has a chance to.  
Nikki saw her mom and ran up to her with a bundle of flowers in her hand. "Mom look at all these pretty flowers!" Kagome kneeled down so she was eye level with Nikki.  
"There very pretty Nikki" Kagome took some of the white flowers and tied them together and placed the 'crown' on Nikki's head. "Now you're a princess." Nikki smiled and hugged her mom, she and Sukotto then started to chase fireflies trying to catch them. Kagome smiled as she watched the two.  
Sango then came out of the hut with a bucket. "Sango where are you going?"  
"I'm going to get some water." Replied Sango  
"I'll get it, I remember where the river is."  
"Ok." Sango handed Kagome the bucket and smiled at her. Kagome received the bucket and smiled at Sango. She then started the walk to the river. She walked along the familiar path, she could still point out witch were the good herbs and witch were the bad. The moonlight reflected off the river the reflection lit the pathway as she got closer. She knelt down and placed the bucket into the water. She started to feel like she was being watched; she continued filling the bucket and then turned around. She then heard a tree shake slightly behind her; she turned and was looking straight into a pair of golden eyes.   
  
Skittles- Ha-ha! Another cliffy! I'm evil! Ok I promise that Inuyasha comes into the fic the next chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update!


	5. AN

**  
A/N- This story has been updated and renamed as "Birthday Surprises" you can find this fan fiction by running a search for my pen name. Thank you!**


End file.
